Of Ainathlas
by randomwriter96
Summary: This is placed after the fall of Sauron, but it is a flashback to the past (from Legolas). Romance grows on the journey between Ainathlas (his sister) and Boromir. However, relationship difficulties happen....(x_x you decide if this is a mary sue or not.)
1. Meeting at Nimloth

Of Ainathlas  
  
randomwriter96  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Some information contained in this story is taken from the Silmarillion and, of course, The Lord of the Rings trilogy.  
  
Disclaimer: (*sigh* Everyone has these, so I suppose I'll just throw mine in.) I don't own anything except my imagination and all the characters belongs to the god of all writers, JRR Tolkien.  
  
one last note: if something is somehow strangely credited to you (and you prove it), I'll retract whatever that something is. And don't sue me. ^^; I don't have much money.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"My....Lord......it's......here.......it's.......time........I........have.. ......seen.........it.........with...........my...........own..........eyes . ......." A breathless messenger nearly collapsed in front of King Thranduil from dead exhaustion. Running back and forth from a village in Gondor to King Thranduil's realm wasn't exactly as easy as it sounded. Perhaps a horse for next time.  
  
"Legolas? Should I go with you or would you prefer to go alone?" Thranduil turned to Legolas who had been patiently waiting for the message by Thranduil's side.  
  
"I would prefer to go alone, then on to South Ithilien where my ship is awaiting Gimli and I, Thranduil King," As how royal sons call their fathers in the Silvan tradition.  
  
"Very well, Legolas," Thranduil said nothing more, a burden of a heavy loss appeared in his already-weary grey eyes. They seemed emotionless now. One child of his has gone long ago. His last one leaving for the Sea. He had counted on Legolas to inherit his throne for he was weary on Middle Earth. Never mind, perhaps his sister from the mountains farther south would take over for him. Thranduil planned to go to the Grey Havens soon after travelling to Rivendell and Minas Tirith. For although the last boat was said to have been departed for that place, there was discovered one more. He would be journeying with Celeborn in Rivendell. Being immortal had its downsides. He gave a deep sigh and went to his private chambers to rest. He was often tired.  
  
Legolas mounted a sleek, brown horse that was waiting beyond the doors of Thranduil's cave palace and hundreds of Elves, the subjects of Thranduil's realm, followed. For it was that time of the year again.  
  
******  
  
Within 5 slow, but rest-less days, Legolas and his company halted in what looked like a normal village among the forests by the Anduin. But Legolas knew otherwise. This village, Nimloth, named after the White Tree, delivered a white sheen at night when the moon had risen. The night flowers bloomed and a certain feel of the stopping of time shadowed over the village. The people of Nimloth dressed in white silk and wore no shoes, although they were not hobbits themselves. No troubles, no worries, no surprises had ever entered that hidden village, of course hidden no longer. Not ever since the Finding.  
  
Legolas walked through a crowd of Nimlothians to get to a small, silver pavilion (erected by the builders of Gondor), built gently in the middle of the village. The crowd quickly made way for him. They have seen him several times and knew who he was. They bowed their heads in respect towards him. However, it seemed as if he did not even know they existed. His eyes were fixed on the pavilion. Inside the pavilion, the floor was made of polished oak and a mound of dark earth rose from the center. Not a large mound, but not a small one either. The floor was half covered with freshly picked night flowers: tokens of respect by the Nimlothians. However, one single flower rose from the mound of earth, stretching towards the roof of the pavilion. The bud was closed, for it was a night flower, the only night flower of its kind: the ainathmir. The Elves of Thranduil's realm stood silently near the pavilion as did the Nimlothians. The men of Gondor were still to arrive. Legolas dared not touch the flower but spoke softly to the grave.  
  
"Ainathlas, I am going to Sea and not returning. Watch over Thranduil King for me, can you? I have apologized, but not enough. I was wrong. But no more of this will I say. Rest in peace. Let us hope we will meet each other soon," At that moment, the men of Gondor arrived, with no armour or weapons, for this was a time of peace, sorrow, and reunion. As the men proclaimed their arrival and the hailing of Lord Faramir, Legolas's mind wavered back to the Third Age and falling of his sister. Rivendell. Yes, that was where her fate was already decided, yet he was too blind to notice...  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. A Hidden Purpose

Of Ainathlas  
  
randomwriter96  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
Some information contained in this story is taken from the Silmarillion and, of course, The Lord of the Rings trilogy.  
  
Disclaimer: (*sigh* Everyone has these, so I suppose I'll just throw mine in.) I don't own anything except my imagination and all the characters belongs to the god of all writers, JRR Tolkien.  
  
one last note: if something is somehow strangely credited to you (and you prove it), I'll retract whatever that something is. And don't sue me. ^^; I don't have much money.  
  
This is not a Mary-Sue, I assure you.  
  
*******************************************  
  
[Year 3018]  
  
"Legolas? Father wants you," A solemn-faced Elvish girl of 2431 years stood underneath the doorframe of Legolas's study room.  
  
"He did not discover the joke, did he, sister? Because I swear upon the Valar the manure was not meant to land on his head..." Legolas bit worriedly on the quill he was writing manuscripts with. The sister, Ainathlas, smiled at him, shaking her head, as if she was an older sister amused by the antics of her younger brother, but that is false as she is the younger one.  
  
"No, it is not that. It concerns the orc attack three days ago," The smile slowly vanished from her lips. Legolas immediately stood up, knocking over the bottle of ink on the edge of the table. Ainathlas raised an eyebrow as he brushed past her, a look of grave seriousness in his eyes.  
  
"I'll send someone to clean it up, then," Ainathlas watched her brother's retreating figure until he turned around a corner and disappeared. She watched the ink flow slowly into the cracks of the warm stone floor, seeping out of sight, and wondered why Elves could not disappear from this Earth like that.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Legolas rushed into the Great Hall, skidding to a halt in front of his father. Genuine confusion was traced upon his face as he bowed respectfully and waited.  
  
"I'm sure you know that Gollum escaped from our realm." Thranduil suddenly spoke. He never liked frilly details and got to the point straightaway. Legolas nodded, casting his eyes onto the floor. "Look at me, Legolas." Legolas's head snapped back up. "I am sending you to take a message to Lord Halfelven in Imladris now. Tell him about the orc attack and the escape of Gollum. Tell him I will come later myself for personal news. You know the way. And..do not get yourself killed." Legolas, although vaguely curious as to what the personal news was, accepted without question, bowed, and left the Hall.  
  
"Legolas? Where are you going?" Ainathlas closed Legolas's bedroom door, to his request, and pressed her ear to it, waiting for a response.  
  
"To Imladris," was all he said. Ainathlas, taking the hidden message that she was not to know more, stepped back as the door flung open. Legolas hoisted his bow and arrows over his shoulder and gave her a quick kiss on both her cheeks and ran to the stables. "See you soon."  
  
"No word ever reaches my ears," Ainathlas sighed, walking towards the library. Verse-reading lessons were to begin in a little while.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"And what does this line say about Beren?" the verse master inquired.  
  
"He was willing to give up everything for Luthien, although her father disapproved of him greatly," Ainathlas said in a near-monotonous voice. Why her father made her take verse-reading lessons was beyond her. Tales of old quickly lose their appeal if read slowly line-by-line.  
  
"Very good! And what does-"  
  
"Your Highness. His Lord requests your presence in the Inner Gardens," a young messenger of no more than 12 years old announced, nearly tripping over a table leg. Ainathlas thanked the Valar silently and walked out with the messenger, leaving the verse master quite disappointed.  
  
"Your name?" she asked.  
  
"Halinor, Your Highness,"  
  
"Good. I will have to call upon you more often, Halinor.. precisely during verse-reading lessons,"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness," Halinor smiled wryly. "Here I leave, Your Highness." He scampered off as soon as Ainathlas reached the Gardens. She hoped her father would tell her why her brother departed so quickly. Thranduil was seated on a lone, marble bench, looking quite glad, eager even.  
  
"Come. Sit, youngest child!" Thranduil placed his long hand on the space beside him.  
  
'It must be good news. I have never seen father so happy since... well, never. Perhaps Legolas finally found a girl to marry. Although who would want to marry such a brother?' Ainathlas thought, suppressing a laugh as she sat down, taking her father's hand.  
  
"I have wonderful news, child! We will be traveling to Imladris soon,"  
  
"To visit Legolas, Thranduil King?" Ainathlas privately added 'and Legolas's maiden'.  
  
"No, child. Legolas is not getting married, and our purpose of going is not to see him," Ainathlas often forgot how easily her father could read her. She looked up into her father's face, embarrassed, but his eyes were twinkling.  
  
"Our purpose is then what, Thranduil King?"  
  
"You will see when we get there. I must attend to other affairs now. Go and have your handmaidens help you prepare for we shall be departing early tomorrow morn. Rest well, child." Thranduil kissed the top of his daughter's head and strode out, his cape sweeping the floor.  
  
'Again! No word ever reaches my ears!' Ainathlas thought bitterly. 'I wish I was a male. At least they do not have to learn verse-reading..'  
  
******************************************* 


End file.
